


Don't You Know

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [29]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Don't You Know

Hal stared at Barry with clear stook written across his face. “You're telling me you don't know who BTS is?” Hal’s eyebrows furrowed as Barry shook his head no innocently.

  
Barry tilted his head to the in curiosity as he questioned Hal, “Who are they?”

  
Hal snapped out of his frozen state and grabbed his phone. While he was pulling up Youtube he began to explain, “Ah. They are a really popular boy band right now. Here.”

  
Passing his phone to Barry, they watched the video together with Barry nodding his head and smiling throughout the video.

  
“Wow, I like it,” Barry commented as he nodded his head and went back to drinking his drink. “What did you call them again?”

  
“BTS.” Hal shook his head before he slowly turned back towards Barry. He shook his head in amazement as he gazed at him. Barry turned back to him when he felt his gaze on him, “I just can't imagine how you didn't know about them.”

  
Barry shrugged his shoulders before turning back to his phone and commenting, “While I mean, I can't exactly keep up with the world when I am in a coma now can I.”


End file.
